The state of the art of desulfurization of carbonaceous materials was reviewed by Attar in the 83rd Annual AICHE Meeting in Chicago, Ill. in November of 1980. (Copies of the paper are in the AICHE microfilm library.) The processes can be divided into the following categories: (1) desulfurization in oxidizing environment, e.g., the Arco, JPL, KVB, Ames and DOE processes, which use air, oxygen, chlorine or nitrogen oxide, to oxidize the coal and the sulfur compounds; (2) desulfurization processes using bases, e.g., the Battelle's Hydrothermal process or TRW's Gravimelt and Gravichem processes which use NaOH or Ca(OH).sub.2 in aqueous solutions; (3) desulfurization using hydropyrolysis, in which the coal is heated and pyrolyzed at a high temperature to produce desulfurizd char and hydrogen sulfide. Examples of such processes are Occidental's steam-hydrogen cyclic desulfurization process, IGT's hydrodesulfurization process and Illinois State Geological Survey's hydropyrolysis process; (4) miscellaneous other processes have been proposed including some which remove only pyritic sulfur, e.g., the Nedlog process which uses a magnetic field to separate iron pyrite, and several biodesulfurization processes. The proposed process is not related to any of the previously mentioned processes.